2016
Events *1st January - Emily Bishop leaves for a six-month trip to Peru, helping Spider Nugent volunteering in a school. *4th January - Carla Connor breaks the news to Aidan and Kate Connor that their father Johnny is also Carla's biological father. Aidan and Kate are disgusted and order Johnny to leave. *8th January - Cathy Matthews accidentally sets fire to her house while burning love letters she discovered from her sister Nessa Warner addressed to her late-husband Alan. Nessa and Roy Cropper spot the blaze and Roy enters to rescue Cathy. Ken Barlow also ends his relationship with Nessa. *11th January - Hope Stape has an operation to remove a cancerous tumour. *13th January - Tracy Barlow opens Preston's Petals on Rosamund Street. *18th January - Jamie Bowman and his mate Lee raid Nick's Bistro to get revenge on waitress Steph Britton for losing them their jobs. They only manage to steal Carla's handbag. While trying to retrieve the it, Carla is thrown from their getaway car and badly injured. Pat Phelan returns, working on Kevin Webster's new garage. *27th January - Audrey Roberts suffers an angina attack and tells Ken Barlow she loves him. Rita Tanner meets Jenny Bradley, seven months after she was arrested for kidnapping Jack Webster. *29th January - Fiz Stape and Tyrone Dobbs are told that Hope's cancer is in remission. *10th February - Pushed to the limit, Leanne Tilsley reports Simon Barlow's assaults to the police. *15th February - Tracy tells Carla that she knows she slept with Robert Preston and hints that she's going to blackmail her over cheating on Nick Tilsley. *26th February - Jamie is sentenced to three years in prison for distributing naked photos of Steph Britton online without her permission. *4th March - Aidan fires Eva Price from her job at Underworld. *11th March - Gemma Winter is taken on at Audrey's as a work experience trainee. *14th March - Anna Windass reveals to Eileen Grimshaw that Pat Phelan once coerced her into sex, in order to put Eileen off entering into a relationship with Phelan. Eileen doesn't believe Anna as Phelan had earlier told Eileen that Anna had done all the chasing. *21st March - Sarah Platt gives birth to her son five weeks' early. *15th April - Gary Windass is arrested for possession of cannabis. Izzy Armstrong confesses to the police that Gary was buying the drugs for her pain management. *25th April - Tony Stewart is found dead in his flat, having laid undiscovered for three days following a heart attack. *9th May - Tony Stewart's funeral takes place. *13th May - Carla and her hens get themselves arrested after causing trouble at a club. *16th May - In Blackpool, Jenny saves Jack's life after a tram nearly runs him down. *24th May - Carla confesses to Nick just before their wedding that she slept with Robert Preston. Although angry, Nick decides to marry her anyway but quickly regrets it and leaves her during the reception. *25th May - Cathy asks Roy to marry her. Carla drives at Tracy in revenge for being the catalyst for Nick leaving her. She ends up hitting Cathy while Tyrone swerves to avoid the accident and drives into No.8's grannex and exposing the hiding place of the body of Callum Logan. *26th May - Callum's body is discovered. Realising there's nothing left for her, Carla leaves Weatherfield, sharing a final emotional goodbye with Roy. *30th May - Gail, Sarah, David Platt and Kylie are all questioned about Callum with David emerging as the prime suspect. David implicates Jason Grimshaw, despite knowing he's innocent. Roy accepts Cathy's proposal. *6th June - Todd Grimshaw, believing Sarah to have killed Callum but desperate to prevent either her or brother Jason from going down, lies to the police that Tony Stewart confessed to him before he died. *8th June - Todd finds Billy Mayhew's brother Lee lying unconscious. Todd and Billy take him to Weatherfield General. *12th June - Billy ends his relationship with Sean Tully as he has developed feelings for Todd. *13th June - Izzy is found guilty of possession of cannabis and assaulting a police officer. *14th June - Callum's funeral takes place. *19th June - Lee Mayhew holds Sarah Platt hostage at 8 Victoria Court. *29th June - Pat Phelan arranges for an acquaintance to set Jason Grimshaw's van on fire. Later in the day, Jason decides to leave for Thailand (Final appearance of the character). *1st July - Izzy Armstrong is ordered to serve a two-month custodial sentence. Tracy Barlow collapses in the ginnel while out walking Eccles. *8th July - Billy finishes with Sean once more after falling for Todd. He and Todd then share their first kiss. *11th July - Leanne Battersby is horrified to learn she is pregnant following a one-night stand. Gail and Michael Rodwell begin to rebuild their relationship. *15th July - Kylie Platt is stabbed in the chest by Clayton Hibbs when fighting him off after he attacked her friend Gemma Winter. Kylie dies in her husband David's arms before the ambulance crew arrive. *20th July - Johnny Connor and Jenny Bradley share a kiss while working at the factory. David Platt visits wife Kylie at the chapel of rest to say his goodbyes. *22nd July - Leanne tells Steve McDonald that he is the father of her unborn child. *25th July - Leanne suffers stomach pains in the early stages of her pregnancy and is accompanied by Michelle Connor at Weatherfield General. Michelle's husband Steve confesses to his mother Liz that he got Leanne pregnant. *29th July - Eileen Grimshaw finds out about her son Todd's relationship with Billy when she overhears their conversation over a faulty taxi radio. *1st August - Kylie's funeral takes place. Todd learns that the deceased killed Callum Logan. Sean finds out about Todd's relationship with Billy. *5th August - Sean moves out of No.11 after discovering that Eileen knew about Todd and Billy's relationship before he did. Vinny Ashford arrives in Weatherfield and enlists Phelan's help with a flat developing scam. *8th August - Nick has Robert arrested on a charge of drink-driving. *10th August - Nick and Robert agree to settle their differences and set up a 50/50 partnership for the bistro. *12th August - Her sentence served, Izzy is released from prison. *15th August - Maria ends her relationship with fiancé Luke. *19th August - Michelle Connor tells her husband Steve McDonald that she's pregnant, less than a month after Leanne Battersby broke the news to him that she was also having his baby. *24th August - Bethany Platt collapses at V Court Fitness. *26th August - Inside the Rovers, Tracy publicly announces Leanne's pregnancy. *29th August - Maria is assaulted at her flat in a robbery orchestrated by Caz Hammond. *2nd September - Leanne confesses to Nick that Steve is the father of her unborn child. Aidan walks in on his father Johnny and Jenny. On his 18th birthday, Craig Tinker learns that his dad, Darryl Parkins, is in prison. *14th September - Craig visits his father in Highfield Prison who reveals that his mother Beth Sutherland is bigamously married to Kirk. *16th September - Beth is arrested for bigamy. Phelan is taken into questioning for committing a fraud. *28th September - Ozzy is diagnosed with terminal cancer. *29th September - Ozzy is put to sleep in the arms of a heartbroken Maria and Kirk. *21st October - David crashes his car after swerving to dodge his daughter Lily, leaving Gary and Lily stuck under the car. They are rescued before the car explodes, but Anna is severly burnt. *2nd November - Yasmeen Nazir discovers that Sharif has been conducting an affair with Sonia Rahman for seven years. *16th November - Adam Barlow returns to Weatherfield after nine years. Adam, his aunt Tracy and his uncle Peter meet Ken's son Daniel Osbourne at Weatherfield General. *18th November - Michael Rodwell finds evidence of Pat Phelan's scheme to fleece money from residents of the street but suffers a fatal heart attack during the ensuing chase before he can show it to anyone. *21st November - Michael is found dead at the The Carter Warehouse development by Todd. Phelan discovers he has been scammed by Vinny. *24th November - Phelan tells residents that they have lost their deposits in the flat scam, but doesn't mention his part in it. *7th December - Mary Taylor tells Norris Cole that she was raped when she was fourteen and gave birth to a baby boy. *12th December - Cathy calls off her wedding to Roy when she discovers that he doesn't really want to marry her. *25th December - Toyah Battersby returns to Coronation Street nearly fourteen years after she left following her collapsed marriage. Nick, believing partner Leanne is having an affair with Peter Barlow, gets into a fight with him on the cobbles not knowing that Peter is actually in a secret relationship with Toyah. Jude Appleton, the son Mary Taylor gave up for adoption, turns up on her doorstep. Pat renews his engagement to Eileen, resulting in Andy Carver attempting to poison him which he aborts when Phelan shares the drink he was offered. *26th December - Toyah and Peter decide to keep their relationship secret until after Leanne has had her baby, not knowing that Simon has witnessed them kissing. *30th December - Anna falls down the stairs at No.13 and knocks herself unconscious while watching Jack, causing the frightened boy to let himself out looking for help. See also *Coronation Street in 2016 *Category:2016 episodes External links *2016 at Wikipedia Category:2016